Two Different Worlds Collide
by OddInventiveTeen
Summary: AU. Shane Gray never did go to Camp. He did, however, go to Mitchie's hometown. Shane Gray, a conceited popstar. Mitchie Torres, an average smalltown girl. What happens when their two worlds collide? Smitche/Naitlyn/Eventual Jierra. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Shane's POV.**

I stared out the cloudy, moist window to see the country side of this crappy world I live in and I kind of like it.

It's peaceful yet dangerous. You never know what you might see. But then again, that's Shane Gray.

Nate Bishop, my best friend, came up beside the couch I had taken control over and he leaned against the arm of it. "Shane, I'm getting sick of this bad boy image you're going with here. So, we're sending you to a small town." I sighed and pulled away from the window and turned toward him. I glared at him instinctively becuase no one tells Shane Gray what he can or can't do. "Nate, no. I'm not going." My voice was threatening and dangerous so I figured that will change his mind. Anything can change Nate's mind.

"Shane, I'm not changing my mind. Now, stop!" He screamed loudly and I jumped back. I had no choice. "Fine, you and Jason are coming with me. There's no way I'm doing this by myself." Nate rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by me. That gave me pleasure and I smirked. "Fine but Shane?" I looked up at him again. "Yeah?"

"You're a jerk and I can't stand being near you so you better hope this changes you or you're out of the band." With that, he walked away from me. I feel disgusted, really. But I'm Shane Gray. So of course, I didn't feel disgusted. I was happy that my own bandmate, the kid that chased down a teenage girl who knew karate for me, the kid who said he'd do anything for me, the kid who I would do anything for, was disgusted by me. He couldn't even look me in the eye. I felt like I'm not myself.

But I guess I can give this hometown thing a try, give me a new image then in a few months, turn back. Perfect plan. So when our tour bus started to move, I was grinning. Jason came in and sat down next to me. "Hey, found a bird?" He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. "Jason, shut up." I glared at him and he frowned. "What did I do?" I rolled my eyes. Moron of a bandmate.

I couldn't wait until we get there. Or is it just Shane Gray talking? I can never tell anymore.

This could be a good thing...Or, you know... not.

_______

**Mitchie's POV.**

"Hey Mitch, I heard Shane Gray and his bandmates are comnig here fora few weeks." I nodded at my best friend, Caitlyn as we sat outside of our favorite ice cream parlor. "And?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "They're hot! Especially Nate. Like, hotttie alert!" I giggled at her fangirl side and rolled my eyes. "Cait, your fangirl side is showing." She laughed and straightened her vintage Mickey Mouse shirt. "Mitch, your hategirl side is showing." She teased, smiling. "Cait..." I trailed off, raising an eyebrow. "Mitch...." She trailed off, grinning. We stared at each other for five minutes, just waiting for our chocolate chip mint ice cream melting into our waiting hands. As I felt the frist drop, I jumpe dbacka nd dropped the cone. It splattered and practically sizzled under the hot sun. "MITCH, NO!" Caitlyn dropped to knees and pretended to sob. Or did she? That's Cait for you.

"WHY MITCH? IT WAS SO YOUNG! IT DIDN'T EVEN GET ITS CONE BITTEN INTO!" She sobbed and I rolled my eyes. "Cait, it's ice cream." She wiped her 'tears'. "Yeah, no, but it was NATE'S FAVORITE!" She sobbed some more. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh loudly. "Cait, people are staring!" I said, trying to calm down. She pretended to let out a shaky breath. "Let them! This is a hottie alert's favorite ice cream we're talking about!" She sobbed loudly.

I watched a tourbus come into view. Shane Gray's, to be a matter of fact. I don't care for his music. But he's handsome. I guess... "Cait, your skinny jeans are soaked with green ice cream." She stopped crying. "CRAP! GODAAMMIT!" She screamed, standing up and wipping the liquid off her knees. "GODAMMIT! Motherf-" A boy tapped Caitlyn's shoulder and she grinded her teeth. "Get lost! Can't you see my favorite rockstar's ice cream has melted and my skinny jeans are soaked?" She turned around and gasped. Nate Black, I presume. Nice hair for a 16 year old. Nice taste in fashion. Can't say the same for Jason.

"Um, sorry to anger you." He tried not to smile at her and he failed, his grin brighter than the summer sun. "Excuse me? Oh, no, I get angered a lot." She shrugged. How the hell isn't she freaking out? I butted in, grinning. "Yeah, a guy told her that McDonald's was out of fries, she made a large boycott crowd." She nodded and he laughed. She pinched him on th earm. "OW!" She smirked. "Well, don't laugh at me!" He shurgged. "Can't help it, you're cute."

Oh my gosh, you should've seen her face. At first, she was confused. She furrowed her brow in confusion and my god, she looked adorable! Then, she was happy. She looked like a kid on Christmas. He was enjoying that so much. "Um, well, like, you're...you and, and, and I'm like, mee...." She was definitely at a loss for words.

That, actually, was the first time she was at a loss for words. When I first met her at 3 years old, she was as talkative as she is now. Now, she was blushing and bumbling and such.

I turned around, determined to get more ice cream and a man crashed into me, pushing me, into my melted ice cream and into the hard gravel ground. My whole outfit was stained. The man walked off. I got up, looking at my hands. They were cut deeply. But that didn't matter. That asshole of a man did. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Shane Gray. Asshole Gray, my nickname for him. "You're a real prick, you know that?" He looked surprised. "Why am I such a thing?" Prick. "Because!" I showed him my hands. "You shoved to the ground then just walked off! You need to change your image. No one likes you anymore. You're a jerk!" That got everyone's attention. "Miss, I-I didn't mean it." I glared at him. "Sure. Asshole." I rolled my eyes and walked away from him, after shoving him into the wall. He looked surprised. He should!

But Im guess I yelled too much. I should apologize. After I get my new ice cream cone. And then I clean up my hands. THEN, I'll apologize. Until then, he's a prick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow,**

**Alot of people like this, huh?**

**I was gonna write a continuing after Camp Rock story but then I got captured in Shane's POV.**

**All the words came to me and I typed them all out.**

**So here's the second chapter.**

**Thanks for reviews. Also, it's always gonna be Shane's POV or Mitchie's POV.**

**

* * *

**

**Shane's POV.**

Whoa. Did she just insult the Shane Gray?

I glare at her back. "Bitch." I yell. A mother gasped and took her young daughter. I don't care.

She whipped around and glared at me. "At least I don't disgust people with my 'I'm-too-cool-to-care-for-anything attitude' You think that actually works? Everyone can see that you're just shoving people away from you. You're not that sly." I had nothing to say. "Well, everyone can see you're not that perfect!" That. just. was. dumb. I can't believe I said that. That was so dumb.

"I never said I was perfect. I'm far from perfect. At least I admit it." I rolled my eyes. But she was right. God, I barely know this girl.

"Well, I'm sorry. What's your name?" I tried to be at least nice. But that's hard. She stared at me with confusion then she finally realized that I was trying to be nice. "Oh, um Michelle Charlotte Torres. Caitlyn," She paused and pointed to a girl who was laughing at Nate as he explained something. Note to awesome(Kidding..) self: Ask Nate about Caitlyn and watch him blush. "Calls me Mitchie." I nodded as I understood. "Sha-" She giggled. What the hell? "Of course I know your name, silly!" I smiled instinctively. Only Taylor Swift called me silly that's why we lasted as long as we did. "Yah, but it's nice." She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I must be a miracle worker!" I pouted. "How?" She smirked. "Becuase I just made Shane Gray be 'nice'." I grinned.

"What can I say, you're my angel!" I teased, smirking. She giggled. "Sure." She said, rolling out the word. I laughed and got some ice cream with her.

I think we could become great friends....If I didn't think that I wanna rip her clothes off of her right now and kiss her all over. That's Shane for you.

_....2 hours later...._

I laughed at her nose. "You've got just a bit of mint right...there!" I wiped off the mint and ate it. She made a disgusted face. "Ew, Shane!" I rolled my eyes. "And? It's ice cream. Not like I'm eating it off the floor." I motioned toward the scummy and black floor they had in the parlor. "Oh, you're right." She looked at me with a blank stare and then she laughed. I laughed with her. I stopped and grinned mischieviously. "Let's spy on Nate and Cait." She looked worried for a second then she grinned. "Yeah!" We careful walked out the parlor and spyed them by the tourbus. Caitlyn was definitely enjoying his company. Video Girl, much?

He seems really happy with her. Maybe she isn't a Video Girl. I don't know her that much. He really likes her though.

I feel happy for him. Something I haven't felt in a while. Ah, it feels good.

___________

**Mitchie's POV.**

I jumped out at Caitlyn as Shane jumped out at Nate. They both screamed loudly. Caitlyn was the one to get mad. "MICHELLE!" Uh Oh. She never calls me that. She chased toward my house. "HE WAS ABOUT TO ASK ME SOMETHING!" She yelled, angry. OH NO. She's gonna kill me. I wonder how Shane's doing. I glanced back and saw him smirking as Nate stuttered and blushed. Aw, he's like a big br- OW! I tripped and fell into the cold, hard gravel ground. FACE FIRST.

I screamed out in pain as the pain shot out throughout my face. I almost cried but the blood was covering my eye so I couldn't see. Instantly, Shane was beside me. "Oh my gosh Michelle!" I almost smiled at him but the pain was too much. I collapsed, fainting.

All I could hear was Shane talking. "Shit, shit, shit! Mitchie, my god! Wake up! God, so hot...STOP SHANE!" I almost laughed but the pain took over my body. I heard him freaking out some more then Caitlyn take over. "Mitchie, no! God, who's gonna keep me from kissing Nate all the time?" I giggled internally. That's so Cait. Then, the sound faded from my eyes and sirens took over.

It almost made me deaf. But then, time went by so fast because next thing I knew, I was being woken up by a blonde nurse. "Miss, it's time for you to leave." I grumbled. "How long have I been here?" It must have been days or something...."Two hours." I rolled my eyes. Damn nurses.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, the Jonas Brother smovie was awesome, huh?**

**I had a lot of fun singing along.**

**And that shirtless part? GAHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada!**

* * *

**Shane's POV.**

I paced back and forth outside Mitchie's house while she and Caitlyn went and told her parents what happened. Nate stood next to me. Nate looked perle-plerlp-plerex- Oh, he looked conflicted with problems. Stupid spelling. I hate spelling. No wonder I failed. Anyway, Nate was looking weird so I asked him what's wrong. He blushed instantly so I figured it was about Caitlyn. "I like Caitlyn." I rolled my eyes. "Well that's hard to see." He bit his lip. "No, I mean like I really really like her. Like, I wanna jump her everytime I see her." I cringed. I've never seen Nate so....Perverted.

"Oh, um..." He looked really hopeful... "Um..." I should help him. "Maybe you should tell her how you feel, maybe that'll relieve some of the tension." Hey, some good advice.

He smiled. "Thanks, Shane!" He hugged with one arm and I grinned. he was no longer disgusted by me. Hmm....

Caitlyn came out first and I saw Nate grin at her. She's beautiful. Pretty taste in clothes, great chest, flawless legs, great figure, skinny, honey brown hair, brown eyes, likes Converses. Not that she's more beautiful than Mitchie. Mitchie's way more beautiful, not that Caitlyn isn't. Uh, Mitchie is too though! UGH, You guys know what I mean.

___________

**Mitchie's POV.**

I nodded at my dad. "Okay!" I groaned. My dad stared at me for a minute, studying my face for lies. I usually don't care but recently, it's annoying. I mean, your parents don't trust you? You'd be mad too. Caitlyn was already out of my front door. He nodded. "Okay, I believe you. For now." I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door.

Wanna know what that was all about? Dating Shane. I mean, come on! Like I'd date him... Shane's eyes lit up when he regonized me and I almost rolled my eyes.

I saw Nate checking Caitlyn out. There's something fishy about him. Caitlyn was clueless though. Everyone who knew Caitlyn knew that. I watched Shane look at the ground. He looked perplexed.(A/N:Haha, Shane's dumb. No offense Shane.) Shane looked up and spaced out. He had his tongue out and to the side, he looked like a little kid.

I giggled and nudged Caitlyn. She took one look at me and looked at Shane. She giggled too and Nate looked at Shane. He shook his head and chuckled. Caitlyn whispered something in his ear and he jumped, screaming. I giggled llike a two year old. Nate laughed and Caitlyn was basically going red from breath withdrawal. She was still laughing.

I gasped and patted her on the back. She took a breath finally and laughed again. I looked at Shane and he was pouting. "Not. Funny." He founded funny, keeping his pout big and puffy. I nodded and patted him on the head. "Shane, you looked so cute!" I grinned. He rolled his eyes. "If a guy with a broken arm looked cute, would you not help him?"

I was confused for a minute and he was amused. I figured out what he was saying and I shook my head. "Of course not!" He looked relieved. I decided to tease him. "He wouldn't be as cute as you!" Shane grinned. "Really?" I let my grin drop into a serious frown. "No, I'm kidding, you moron!" Shane looked blank for a minute. "Meanie!' I grinned. I looked around nervous. Where is Caitlyn? Shane noticed Nate was gone. I bit my lip.

"Where are they?" He shrugged and I bit my lip harder. He rolled his eyes. "Nate wouldn't do anything," He paused. "Well, I am 56% sure he ain't gonna do anything." I gasped. "SHANE!"

He winced. "Well, I mean that he's kinda sexually attracted to her...A lot." I gasped. "NO!" Shane rolled his eyes. "Mitchie, Nate's a little kid. He's not gonna do anything." I glared at him. "How do you know? Nate despises you anyway." He frowned and his eyes turned to anger. Ouch, that must've hurt. "You know what? Just forget it then." His tone was dripping with vemon. I bit my lip as he glared at me.

"Shane, I'm sorry." He took one look at me and turned away. "Shane, I'm just very protective of Caitlyn. I can't stand when guys look at her like that. It makes me feel like she's weak and powerless to them." Shane stared at me then he sighed. "But you've gotta trust me, Michelle. I promise you Nate wouldn't do anything. i bet they're at the park or something." I nodded.

I still don't trust Nate though. What kind of name is Nate anyway? Pervert name if you ask me. Oh, look! Here they come. Ew, Nate staring at her. Caitlyn's cluesless still.

I gotta say, Connect Three is the kind of band you wanna steer away from meeting.


End file.
